Oru 'Vanuxee
*The Flame and other criminal groups |branch= *Infantry *Navy |rank= *Minor *Major *Ultra *Shipmaster *Fleetmaster *Mercenary |battles= *Battle of Alluvion *Battle of Carchar *Second Battle of New Harmony *Battle of Reach *Battle of Installation 05 *Great Schism |era= *23rd Age of Doubt *Ninth Age of Reclamation (Human-Covenant War) *Post-War Era *Created Conflict }} Oru 'Vanuxee (Oracle Code S8-T2379) is a Sangheili that came from the powerful 'Vanux clan on Sanghelios. After serving a long career in the Covenant Empire, Oru climbed the ranks and was bestowed the rank of Fleetmaster in the Fleet of Raging Dominance. Soon though, Oru 'Vanuxee became a mercenary of the Flame during the Great Schism. He was eventually promoted to a Herald of Fire, and serves the Flame's leader 'Skivich with distinction, while leading his own mercenary gang. Oru still currently works for 'Skivich. Biography Early Life Born Oru 'Vanux, The eventual Herald of Fire grew up in the Powerful 'Vanux clan, which was the leading family of the powerful city-state of 'Vanux. Born during the 23rd Age of Doubt, Oru had a large family with many cousins. 'Vanux was the biggest state on the Sanghelios continent Tolvuus, and had much influence over Achoem Weapons. Oru was raised in a large common room with many other 'Vanux children, and was one of the four nephews of the esteemed Kaidon N'hraga 'Vanuxee. N'hraga was the well-known Supreme Commander of the Second Combined Fleet of Unwavering Devotion. Oru 'Vanux lived a well-off life compared to most Sangheili, eating nutritional food and attending classes under prestigious tutors. Oru aspired to become a great Covenant commander like his uncle. Oru was the best in sparring classes and constantly beat his cousins and the other children. Eventually Oru became popular with his skills and intelligence, along with his standing as the nephew of the Kaidon. Oru would be often seen roaming the playing grounds with his many friends, and often was the center of attention, being the most valuable player in many sports. Oru was also celebrated for his intuition, once having solved an Arum. At the age of thirteen, Oru had accepted a challenge given by one of his tutors. The challenge was to travel to Qish'tani to kill a Helioskrill, as many were common there. Little known to Oru, the tutor had actually grown tired of Oru's skills, and wanted to replace him with their own nephew as the top student. The tutor knew that the Helioskrill would be impossible to kill without proper weapons, so Oru was given only a spear to kill it with. Nonetheless, Oru was determined to kill the Helioskrill. Arriving via a civilian vehicle, Oru ventured into the mountains, when he was attacked by his prize- the Helioskrill. The young Sangheili barely escaped, and lost his only weapon in the process. Oru took solace in a cave, but while resting was jostled awake. Expecting to find a Thremaleon, due to Qish'tani being one of the only places left where the lizards lived, Oru was surprised to be face-to-face with a young Sangheili adult. The Sangheili asked Oru what he was doing in these mountains, and Oru replied that he was hunting a Helioskrill. The Sangheili laughed at this, and offered to help Oru kill it. Oru declined however, believing that it was his sole duty to kill the Helioskrill himself. Oru left quickly, and after many more days, had almost exhausted his food supply. Oru had fashioned himself another spear out of the local materials, but was not sure how it would fare against his prey. Finishing a trek to the top of a mountain, Oru saw a trio of strange rock formations. Curious to what they could be, the curious Sangheili stepped closer, when suddenly the rocks sprang out, revealing themselves to be Helioskrill. Overwhelmed, Oru was clawed down by them, and the Helioskrills prepared to feast. Before they could open their mouths though, the Sangheili from before appeared and brandished a plasma pistol. Killing two Helioskrills with the gun, Oru thrust his spear into the temple of the last one. Oru thanked the Sangheili, and they parted ways yet again, with Oru bringing the head of the Helioskrill along with him. Arriving home a week later, Oru found out that the tutor's plot was discovered, and that he was executed by N'hraga 'Vanuxee. The Kaidon had then ordered the massacre of the Sangheili's bloodline, for having no honor. Oru was praised when he presented the head to N'hraga, and he was given his own blade, to use in sparring matches against the adolescents. Rumors spread throughout the family that Oru was likely to be N'hraga's successor as Kaidon, and maybe even surpass the Kaidon's rank in the Covenant military. Oru was ambitious for this, and took the opportunity three years later. Covenant Military Service Personality Equipment Ranks Covenant Empire * Minor * Major * Ultra * Shipmaster * Fleetmaster Mercenary * Mercenary * Herald of Fire List of Appearances * Another Job Done Category:Sangheili Category:Alien Characters Category:Characters